


Ode to Sleep

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Not in the way you think), Boys Being Boys, For reasons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Accidental Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Making food for your friend who hasn't eaten actual food?, Mild pain, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, References to Tangled (Disney Movie), Self-Doubt, Uh..., Whoop Whoop, anyways i'm here i'm queer and nonbinary and i finally made a minecraft account, cuddling them while watching movies?, if i forgot something lemme know, like a lot of it, love it, solving their touch starvation?, started this yesterday, title from the twentyonepilots song, touch starvation, tws for:, uh hell yes sign me up, uh....what else, vent fic, weird tag but it actually counts, wish someone would do that for me, yes my shoulders hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Dream’s been a little depressed lately and George, Sapnap, and Bad try to pull him out of it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 475





	Ode to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> “Tale of Two Towns” is going to updated soon (I swear), I just need to finish typing it up, so it should be up tomorrow. Anyways, I’m also planning on doing a more modern one with a romance plot I thought would be pretty cute.  
> This is a form of a vent fic, I suppose. Anyways…  
> Let’s begin.

Dream couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken a shower.

It was disgusting. _He_ was disgusting. The little voice in the back of his mind said as much, too. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his greasy, gross hair and then sighed, slumping down in his chair. Despite how comfortable his gamer chair was (that was part of why he bought it), he could feel his shoulders tensing up painfully.

_You deserve it. You gross piece of shit. Come on, it’s a shower. You’re lazy, you’re gross, you’re doing nothing but playing video games all day._ Taking another breath, Dream rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t get to the spot on his back that _really_ hurt, where it felt like his spine was pinching his shoulder blade. _Disgusting._

“Dr _EAm_ …” George’s voice echoed through his speakers, and Dream straightened up and then winced painfully. Even when he tried massaging the spot, he winced and rolled his shoulders again. “Come on, where have you been? Spacing out?”

Laughing, Dream forced a brighter tone into his voice. “Uh, _winning._ What about you three? Where have _you_ been this whole time?” Turning, Dream dug into his furnaces and checked the progress of his iron ingots. Most of them were smelted, or at least most of the way, and he had enough time to make a few buckets. _This is going to be good._

_If you don’t screw it up like you always do._

“Oh, really?” Dream paused and then turned around, finding none other than his three hunters behind him.

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” He asked flatly, and he could practically see the others’ grins. Then they lunged at him, and he did try to run away. It was too late, unfortunately. Before he could get very far, he was lying on the ground and dead.

Sighing, he stared at the red “you died” screen and let his head fall back against the seat. _So fricking tired…why am I tired? I got plenty of sleep…just lazy, I guess._ Dragging a hand over his face, Dream stared at his ceiling and then threw his usual façade back on. He still needed to finish the stream. He still needed to finish off the video. It didn’t matter he’d been working nonstop for so long. It didn’t matter what he wanted to do (which was sleep some more _[pathetic he was weak and pathetic and lazy he was never going to--]_ )

“Yes! Dream, that was awesome!” Bad yelled, and Dream could almost hear him upstairs. They were currently loaning a house in California for a little while, all of them had spent time jet-lagged before recovering enough to get back into streaming. It was for a con that had ended up cancelled, but since they’d left the deposit on the house they supposed that they might as well all hang out.

Sighing, Dream laughed and said, “Yeah. Anyways, thanks for watching the stream. I gotta go and, ah, take care of Patches. See y’all later.” Signing off, he walked over and then flopped on his bed. Sheets pressed into his face and smushed his nose and he closed his eyes. He could still hear the others streaming, he had signed off.

_Idiot. Everyone’s going to think you’re a freak. They’re going to know. They’re going to know you’re pathetic and weak and you’re lucky that you aren’t doing a facecam because they’d know you’re disgusting. They’d know you haven’t taken a shower in two weeks and that you still have hairspray in your hair._ Behind him, the door creaked and he felt Patches leap up onto the bed beside him. Paws kneaded into his lower back and he turned his head. Meanwhile, Bad sat down on the bed beside his head, fingers carding through his hair.

Dream could see Sapnap and George standing in the doorway when he turned his head, looking around the room. “Hey. You didn’t sound too great when you were signing off. Everything okay?” Dream shrugged, and Bad’s fingers carded into his hair again.

“You don’t want to do that. My hair’s pretty gross.” Dream mused, closing his eyes. “I haven’t washed it in two weeks.”

“You haven’t shaved in two weeks either. I can tell.” George commented, settling down on the ground by Dream’s bed. Sapnap was by his feet, picked up Patches off the ground. “Do you want us to help or do you want us to—”

Reaching over, Dream grabbed onto George’s wrist, let Bad’s fingers card through his hair, and felt Sapnap’s hands land on his legs. “Stay. Please?”

Bad smiled and then patted his shoulder. “Hey, how about you go take a shower?”

_Ugly. You’re ugly. Disgusting. They’re going to see it and they’re going to leave you. They should._ Blinking, he met Bad’s eyes and then shrugged. “I don’t really want to.”

“I know. But you need to take one. Okay?” Dream sighed and then rolled over onto his back. Crossing his arms over his stomach, he shrugged. Then his stomach growled loudly, and George straightened up. Sapnap snorted, cuddling Patches in his arms. Despite the humour from one friend, though, there was no escaping the distinct anger painting George’s expression.

“DrE _A_ m!” Wincing, Dream glanced at him. “When did you last eat?”

“Well…Bad made sugar cookies last night…and I had one this morning…”

“IT’s ELevEN At NIghT!” Taking a breath that he probably needed, George stood up and turned to Sapnap. “Alright. You are helping me make food for _this_ idiot here. Bad, help him to the shower and help him clean up. Get him some new clothes. Also, _you_ —” Turning, he pointed a finger at Dream, “You know that cocoa butter sitting in the cabinet you always make fun of me for?”

“The super expensive stuff you don’t need?”

“Yes. Use it. Bad, help him with the facial stuff, too.” Grabbing Sapnap’s forearm, George dragged him into the main room. Patches purred as she walked away, tail flicking every so often. Bad, meanwhile, pulled Dream into the bathroom and then headed off.

Peeking back in, he ordered, “Take a shower,” and then closed the door. Sighing, Dream sat down on the toilet and crossed his arms, looking at the little container of George’s cocoa butter in his hands. Unscrewing the cap, he sniffed it and then tilted his head to the side. _It doesn’t smell_ bad _, I guess. Still ridiculous, though._

Sighing, he looked into the mirror and then immediately looked away. _Don’t look in the mirror. Don’t look into the mirror. Don’t look down._

He _did_ drag himself into showering. Bad dropped in halfway through to drop off clothes, then left and presumably sat on the other side of the door as Dream showered and then got out to change. Then Bad came back in again, making hm sit with his back facing the counter while he helped out with the facial…stuff. For starters, Bad did help him shave because of how shaky his hands were. Then he kept moving as gently as possible, rubbing cocoa butter into Dream’s hands and arms and smoothing with his fingers. Then he started with the whole…facial stuff that George had added in.

Once they’d finished, Bad paused and met Dream’s gaze. A smile crossed his face and he smoothed his hands over Dream’s cheeks. “Feel better?” Quietly, he nodded, and Bad helped him up. “Alright, let’s go check on George and Sapnap, make sure they haven’t set the house on fire.”

Chuckling, Dream allowed himself to be dragged along by Bad into the main room. _You’re disgusting,_ his mind still whispered. Before he could really focus on it, Bad threw an arm around his shoulders and steered him into the kitchen.

“Alright, what did you two get up to?” Bad asked, a grin painting his face. George was standing at the oven, Sapnap holding plates and setting out some of the drinks. It was closer to one am at that point, and a small spike of guilt rammed into Dream’s chest. _They did this for you. Because you can’t take care of yourself. Because you—_

“Ah! Bup, bup, bup, stop thinking whatever it is you’re thinking.” George waved a hand around in a circle in front of Dream’s face, then quickly adjusted his enchroma glasses before stirring the eggs again. The smell of cooking bacon filled the air and George pulled it out of the microwave, chatting with Sapnap so quickly Dream couldn’t even process the words. “Alright, we’ve made you eggs, bacon, and then you have yogurt over there.” He pointed, and Dream could see a few unopened cups sitting on the counter. Beside them was a whole fricking jar of apple juice that hadn’t been in his house when he’d last looked.

“Did you…make apple juice?”

“Bad had some frozen concentrate mix stuff in a can, so yes.” Waving a hand like this didn’t matter at all, George turned back to the stuff and continued working. “Sapnap, sit him down at the table and feed Patches.”

“I can—”

“Nope. You’re doing nothing but what we tell you.” Looking over, George arched an eyebrow. Holding his hands up, Dream sat down at his dining room table and Sapnap joined him, holding onto his arm like he might run away at any moment. When Dream looked to him, Sapnap simply shrugged and then pulled out his phone to show him some cat video or other. “We are setting up a movie night after this. Bad?”

“Whoo, we’re putting on _Tangled!”_

“Why _Tangled?”_ Dream asked, and Bad grinned as he disappeared into the main room.

“Because you, our damsel in distress, is blond with freckles and green eyes just like Rapunzel does.”

“And George is clearly your Eugene.” Sapnap cracked, and Dream shot him a look. “What? Am I wrong?”

They did eventually move into the living room and settled on the couch, drinks and food on the coffee table whilst Patches settled in Bad’s lap. George practically smashed Dream into the couch. “Relax. Now. Do you mind if I rub your shoulders because you look like moving is causing you physical pain.”

Swallowing, Dream shrugged and then winced. George waited. With a sigh, Dream smiled weakly and said, “Sure. Go ahead, as long as it’s not hard on you.”

“It’s not. Bad?” Bad started the movie and Dream sucked in a breath when George’s fingers dug into a painful knot in between his shoulders. “Remember to breathe, though. That’s important.”

Dream chuckled and then closed his eyes, letting George’s fingers work out some of the worst knots in his body. _Ow. Ow, ow, ow._ “Ow.”

“Everything okay?” Dream nodded, pillowing his head with his arms. “Okay. I’m not shocked it hurts a little bit, you have more knots than a rope.” Dream laughed lightly and closed his eyes. They did eventually eat, of course, once George had worked through some of the knots in his neck and shoulders. The Brit pulled Dream to his chest, settled his arms in the curve of his waist beneath his ribs and linked his hands in front of him. “Just relax, you need it. Seriously. Relax.”

“Never.” George went silent until after Dream had cleared his plate and set it back down on the coffee table. Then, he looked at Sapnap and then Bad. Bad got up and moved, and then George smushed Dream into the cushions and laid on him.

“Dog pile!” Sapnap yelled, and Dream felt Bad slip in beside him and then Sapnap flopped on top of them.

“No. Get off. Please. Come on.” Dream wriggled around, and Sapnap moved. Or maybe it was George, he couldn’t tell. The nerves along his shoulders were firing off. “Please. Guys.”

“Boys will be boys!” Sapnap yelled triumphantly, and Dream saw the tips of his headband fall in front ofhis eyes. Groaning, Dream exhaled and closed his eyes. The pressure did feel nice, although he guessed that was pretty weird.

Closing his eyes, he relented to his fate and let himself drift off into sleep. Sure, he’d be hot and sweaty in the morning, but that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic intimacy for the win! I’m not sure what’s worse—being touch starved with nothing else or being touch starved with some moments of touch. Anyways, still a vent fic. Hope y’all liked this, hope to see you in the next one.


End file.
